


Changing the Course of History

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recived a prompt about First episode stiles is in the woods and manage is to prevent Laura from being killed this is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Course of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova007/gifts).



> This is for Nova007 because they prompted this ages ago and I'm sorry that I couldn't complete it sooner. 
> 
> First episode stiles is in the woods and manage is to prevent her from being killed is how they meet

“For fuck sake” Stiles hisses when he falls over and scratches his hands again.

He’s alone in the woods Scott got caught by his father but lucky for him he didn’t get ratted out.

So now he’s stumbling through the woods trying to find Scott again.

Scott had managed to sneak away from his father and had sent Stiles a message saying he was coming back into the woods to find Stiles.

God why did he and Scott decide to camp out in the preserve? Its three weeks before School starts up again he should be in bed.

Asleep! Or binge watching netflix what ever.

He can’t help but moan quietly when he slips and lands on his ass.

“I really am a lunatic” He almost cries looking up towards the full moon.

“God I have more bruises than skin” He moans to himself and he actually screams when a chuckle sounds from behind him.

“Who’s their?”He shouts trying to shine his phone around the massive expanse of forest.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Comes a quite beautiful voice.

Seconds after the voice floats in a beautiful black haired women walks in she’s wearing black boots a leather jacket that makes he look bad ass.

“Jesus Christ, I nearly had a figging heart attack! What are you doing in here?” He asks quite hypercritical if he’s being honest.

“I could ask you the same question” She tells him smirking.

 

He swears he’s saw that smile before.

“You look like her” Stiles says when it comes to him minutes later after a very awkward silence.

“Like who?” She asks.

“Mrs Hale” Stiles smirks.

Talia Hale used to live in the Hale house in the preserve a few years ago before she died in a fire.

He used to have playdates with Cora.

She was always so ruff, she gave him millions of bruises.

She’s like the strongest person he had even met.

Even when she 7 she was much stronger than Jackson.

“Stilinski I presume?” She smirks its the same smile as her sisters.

“How did you know?” He asks a little smile on his face.

“Well you’ve always been spastic I’ve been watching you fall over for the past ten minutes” The women smirks.

“So I know your a Hale cause your mean but which one?” Stiles smirks for some reason he feels safe in her presence.

“Laura” She smiles.

He goes to say something stupid like that’s a pretty name but the sound of snapping twigs make both their heads snap to the side.

He’s freaked out when he sees a beast walking forward its face is disfigured and its huge jaw is unhinged with massive amounts of teeth.

What the fuck is that?

“Peter?” Laura hisses through a snarl.

“Who?” Stiles manages to struggle out through his clenched teeth,

“Run” Laura snarls/growls and actually runs at the thing.

Stiles lets out a squeak when Laura jumps in front of the beast slashing at him.

The huge beast thing bats her away like she’s a fly.

Stiles should run instead he does something very foolish.

Instead of racing away from the beast into the dawn and finding someone to help Laura he runs towards the beast.

God the things he does to help pretty girls.

To say that he’s useless is an understatement.

In fact he gets batted away himself into a tree hard.

Laura seems to get angry at this and Stiles can’t really breath.

His chest aches and his bodies heavy.

He can’t get up.

All he can do is look up at the rising sun, and listen pathetically at the sound of snapping 

He hears a snap and a whimper and the sound of something retreating.

“Oh my god” Laura hisses suddenly their and suddenly very naked.

She’s fussing over his chest and he doesn’t know why.

He needs a coat cause he’s fucking freezing.

Laura must be really cold.  
She puts her clothes, which look like scraps under his head and he sees the bright red colour of his blood.

God he’s bleeding.

“How?” He tries to rasp out, Laura must know because she answers to him.

“You landed on a branch its went right through your back to your stomach” She tells him.

“Is it bad?” He asks pathetically.

“Yeah” Laura tells him looking scared.

“I’m sorry about this” She tells him.

“About what?” He breaths out.

The last thing he saw before his world went dark was Laura’s teeth elongating and her eyes turning blood red.

He thinks he felt stabbing pressure on his wrist but it didn’t hurt, it actually warmed him up anyway.


End file.
